1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an aid for actuation of a conventional flush-tank pivoted flush handle.
More particularly, the invention relates to an aid for actuation of a conventional flush-tank pivoted flush handle by a conventionally seated user which avoids user contortion usually resulting from flush handle location behind the user's torso.
2. Prior Art
Conventional flush-tank pivoted flush handles are located behind the torso of a conventionally seated user, usually adjacent one of the user's shoulders. A seated user seeking to remain seated while actuating the flush handle is obliged to uncomfortably contort his arm and torso. A user whose forearm or hand is amputated finds seated actuation of a conventional flush-tank pivoted flush handle particularly difficult.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,212, C. B. Holl exemplifies a tank-mounted linkage manually actuable at a locus near the toilet bowl rim. U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,904, Wittman, exemplifies one of many pedal-actuable linkages. Common to prior art flushing aids is mechanical pendency to a portion of the toilet tank or bowl, or to the adjacent wall or floor, for provision of fulcrum, pivot or sliding guide force. Such prior art further relies upon complex linkages and a plurality of moving parts, and therefore is expensive to manufacture and install.
A simple, inexpensive toilet aid was needed which extended the locus of flush handle actuation to more comfortable bounds of user arm disposition, avoiding contortion by a conventionally seated user. A need further existed for a toilet aid which, although extended into such comfortable bounds, would not rigidly protrude against the user's body while assuming or arising from the seated position.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a toilet aid actuatable by a portion of the user's arm within the arm's comfortable flexure locus without contortion, to actuate a flush handle.
A further object of the invention is to provide a toilet aid actuatable by the user's elbow within the arm's comfortable flexure locus without contortion, to actuate a flush handle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a toilet aid which, although extended into comfortable bounds of user arm disposition, does not rigidly protrude against the user's body while assuming or arising from seated position.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a toilet aid to actuate a flush handle wholly supported by the flush handle and requiring no additional attachment to or support by the toilet bowl, flush tank, adjacent floor or wall.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toilet aid to actuate a flush handle releasably attachable to dimensionally various flush handles.